Satisfacciones
by Altair SC
Summary: Mai es conocida por su personalidad aburrida, fría y meticulosa pero... ¿Cómo su embarazo logra cambiarla? Y mas aún, ¿Cómo el Señor del Fuego Zuko sobrelleva el embarazo de su querida Mai? MAIKO :3


**¡Hola! Yo otra vez... En fin, hace unos dias revivi mis momentos de la infancia :'D y por fin termine de ver ATLA y LOK por completo, es un gran logor jaja y bieno Maiko es mi pareja favorita :') a muchos no les gusta esta pareja que por que Mai es muy fría que es muy sabe que como y ... la cosa es que es a mi me encanta. El amor que Mai siente por Zuko hizo que traicionara a Azula para salvarlo y eso es muy grande acto de amor así que es de mis favoritas.  
**

 **Primero queria plasmar el embarazo completo en varios capitulos, luego decidi hacerlosolo con un antojo y nada mas pero pense que sería algo muy simple así que le anexe los cambios de humor. No se como haya salido :s Quiero decir yo nunca he estado embarazada así que no se si los cambos de humor sean así ni nada... como sea, espero que le sgute aunque sea un poquito. :)**

* * *

Mai despertó abruptamente de su profundo sueño, le embargaba una sensación extraña. Desvió su vista por la habitación hasta llegar a su lado, donde su esposo dormía. Le encantaba verlo dormir, desde niña fantaseo con Zuko miles de veces, por extraño que sonara no había tenido ojos para nadie más que él incluso cuando ocurrió el exilió. Claro sus padres le orillaron a aspirar a un hombre como él. Sin embargo, no se casó con él por lo que era, si hubiera sido así ya se habría fugado, no aguantaba las interminables reuniones diplomáticas que hacían que Zuko se fuera y tampoco soportaba estar recibiendo tanta gente extraña todo el tiempo mucho menos aguantaba que la Nación entera estuviera pendiente de ellos. Era fastidioso.

Un ligero golpe de su interior la sacó de sus pensamientos e hiso que desviara la mirada. Frunció el ceño. _"Señorita, comportate es mitad de la noche"_ pensó en dirección a la personita que estaba dentro de ella. Inmediatamente después de haberle dirigido ese pensamiento se disculpó internamente con su hija, se recordaba una y otra vez que debía educar al futuro Señor del Fuego y no quería que fuera como ella, con sentimientos interiorizados ¿Cómo gobernaría si no se atrevía? Logro sentarse en el mismo lugar donde dormía recargando su espalda en la pared con la que cama chocaba. Suspiró. Comenzó a acariciar su barriga, prominente barriga. Parecía un dirigible de guerra. Estuvo unos momentos así cuando sintió un segundo golpe, más intenso que el anterior. Su rostro se contrajo brevemente en una mueca de dolor. No debía preocuparse aún, según los médicos a la niña le faltaban unas semanas para nacer aunque Mai pensara que estaba a punto de explotar. Cerró los ojos y acarició el lugar donde le pateo por segunda vez. Sintió el movimiento que su marido hacía a su lado. Genial, lo había despertado.

\- ¿Mai? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó adormilado el Señor del Fuego - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo? –

-Estoy bien Zuko, solo me ha pateado un par de veces. – respondió tranquilamente – No te preocupes, vuelve a dormir. Debes estar muy cansado. –le dijo colocando su mano libre sobre la mejilla se marido rozando su cicatriz. Notaba leves ojeras en el rostro de él, suponía que el establecimiento de Ciudad Republica le estaba causando dolores de cabeza.

\- ¿Segura? ¿No quieres nada? – volvió a preguntar su marido.

Esa pregunta. De un momento a otro se le vinieron a la mente mil y un platillos que quisiera comer en ese instante.

-Bueno, yo estoy segura de no querer nada pero tu hija tiene otros planes – contestó un tanto divertida.

Zuko soltó una ligera risa y adopto la misma postura que Mai recargándose en la pared a su lado. Puso una mano en el vientre de su mujer y se dirigió al bebé.

-¿Qué desea la princesa del Fuego esta noche? – preguntó.

Después de pensar un momento respondió: - La señorita desea unas cuantas Bananas Ceniza, té de jengibre, un pedazo de tarta de frutas y algunas hojuelas crujientes con… algo de… ¿pato…asado? – terminó con un tono de contradicción. ¿Pato asado? A ella ni siquiera le gustaba el pato asado. Alzó una ceja. – No puedo creer que quieras pato asado – reprochó en dirección a la niña.

La expresión del Señor del Fuego era de incredulidad.

\- ¿Pato asado? Ni siquiera te gusta. Y.. ¿Cómo se supone que se combina todo eso? – preguntó sorprendido.

No se imaginaba. La cara que pondría la persona a la que le ordenaría que hiciera el pato asado con todo lo demás. Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, el dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación en busca de algún sirviente despierto. En algún momento en los primeros meses, Aang se había encargado de advertirle todo lo que una mujer embarazada podía hacerle, los antojos a media noche, los extraños platillos, los cambios de humor que habían dejado a Aang y Sokka en más de una ocasión encerrados en un tempano de hielo el Avatar ya había pasado por eso con Katara y su primer hijo y después de escuchar la odisea por la que había pasado con los cambios de humor de la maestra agua agradeció a los espíritus que Mai no era una maestra fuego de otra manera a estas alturas el señor del Fuego ya habría participado en diversos Agni Kai involuntarios y quizá habría reunido más quemaduras.

Hasta ahora era la segunda vez que a Mai se le antojaba una combinación extraña. La primera vez fue en sus 5 meses de embarazo pidió una mezcla de platillos de los Nómadas Aire y de la Tribu del Agua. Jamás en la vida había visto que se combinara la carne de foca con las bolas de masa rellenas de vegetales y ciruelas de mar. Sin duda alguna, los cocineros sabían hacer su trabajo. Se acercaron un par de sirvientes al verle avanzar por los pasillos, Zuko transmitió los deseos de su amada esposa y de inmediato se fueron directo a las cocinas. El joven Señor del Fuego avanzó tomándose su tiempo y se detuvo frente a un ventanal que daba hacía el estanque de los patos tortuga.

Observaba la luna y el reflejo de esta en el estanque recordando cuando le daba de comer a los patos tortuga junto a su madre e imaginaba haciendo lo mismo con su hija. Le hacía mucha ilusión convertirse en padre de una hermosa niña pero también le daba terror. ¿Qué pasaría si se convertía en Ozai? Hace un par de años que había pasado por la misma pregunta cuando subió al trono y se desequilibró con la pelea por Yu Dao pero había logrado salir de esa gracias a Aang y a su madre, Ursa. Pero, ¿Quién podría decirle como ser un buen padre y al mismo tiempo un buen gobernante? Nadie. No tuvo un claro ejemplo de lo que era un padre amoroso, lo más cercano a esa visión era su tío Iroh pero por mucho que hubiese querido él no era su padre. Zuko tenía claro que no quería que su hija se inclinara ante él para hablarle, así como en su momento lo hizo con su padre, incluso cuando Mai lo hacía como parte del protocolo se sentía bastante incómodo, quizá para ella no pero para él sí. Ella no era su sirviente, no era un soldado ni siquiera era una concejal, ella era su esposa y él sentía que no tenía por qué hacer eso. Ella le respetaba y él a ella pero inclinarse como los demás no estaba dentro de los votos matrimoniales y se negaba a que su hija hiciera lo mismo, pero lo preocupante no eran las maneras de su hija sino el tiempo que pasaría con ella, la futura Republica Unida le absorbía casi por completo y temía dejar de lado a su familia por la política. Dio un gran suspiro y escuchó los pasos de los sirvientes regresar, salió al encuentro de ellos quienes levantaron las tapas de los platillos para la aprobación del Señor del Fuego.

Los revisó uno a uno, debían ser pequeñas porciones dada la hora y el té debía estar en la tetera de porcelana, no en la taza. Aún recordaba la tremenda escena que Mai había hecho en su primer antojo cuando no encontró los bollos y las hojuelas en su lugar, no era propio de ella pero en su estado era comprensible, uno de los sirvientes había terminado con un corte de cuchillo de cubertería en la manga izquierda de su vestimenta, así que para evitar eso y un posible accidente Zuko se encargaba de corroborar todo primero.

\- Me parece que la porción del pato asado es mayor pero… - observó con un poco de diversión los rostros nerviosos de los sirvientes – dejémoslo así. Es la primera vez que pide pato asado así que no importa. –

Le pareció escuchar un débil suspiro de alivio de uno de los dos y casi se ríe, avanzaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde Mai esperaba con las manos en el vientre en el ventanal en la misma posición pensativa en la que Zuko estaba hace unos momentos. Se acercó a ella y llamo su atención entrelazando una de sus manos con la suya. Ella volteó y le sonrió.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto – le dijo y al momento su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor – No ha dejado de patearme desde que empecé a oler el pato asado –

-Debes quererlo en serio aunque sigo sin creer que quieras pato asado – le dijo llevándola a sentarse a la improvisada mesa que habían formado los sirvientes. Mai se sentó y se destaparon los platillos, Zuko despidió a los sirvientes. Vio una vez más los platillos y la cantidad de comida y alzó una ceja al ver que su esposa se había ido directo al pato asado. Hizo una mueca. Nunca le gusto el olor del platillo.

-A este paso te parecerás a Appa – dijo sin pensar y al ver que la expresión de Mai cambiaba se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho. Joder. Sin más tomo los cubiertos y los escondió tras él.

-¿Me estas llamando gorda? – preguntó Mai con fingida indiferencia. Frunció el ceño al ver que los cubiertos habían desaparecido pero no todos, los palillos aún estaba ahí.

-Eh, no por supuesto que no. Es... ah… solo que… - se estrujo el cerebro en busca de una respuesta coherente y que pudiera apaciguarla – ya sabes, según Aang, Appa tiene cinco estómagos y come bastante así… que… - su voz se comenzó a cortar hasta que se calló al escuchar la sarta de tonterías que decía. Comenzó a retroceder hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación la cual abrió poco a poco, quizá debería correr o algo. Quizá habría una persona por ahí que le ayudara. No, que estaba pensando, ver al Señor del Fuego pedir ayuda por su esposa embarazada sería lo más patético que habrá visto en la Nación del Fuego.

-Ah, entonces tratas de decir que estoy comiendo como una bisonte ¿no es así? – preguntó Mai mientras sacaba a relucir el palillo de plata que había conservado. De repente le había surgido un interés inexplicable por el palillo en su mano. Se levantó y camino hacía Zuko mostrándole el palillo con malicia

– ¿Sabías que este inocente palillo puede atravesar el caso de un soldado si lo lanzó con la fuerza y precisión perfectas? – ante la mirada atónita de su marido por la información dijo: - Bueno, Azula hizo que probara esa teoría una vez -.

Zuko trago en seco, tenía la certeza de que no le haría daño pero fácil podía dejarlo ensartado en la puerta el resto de la noche, Mai se le acercó aún mas con los palillos amenazadores y uno de ellos fue directo a señalarle el lugar de la vieja cicatriz del relámpago de Azula.

-No me vuelvas a llamar gorda – sentenció y por alguna razón regreso a comer.

Zuko suspiro y se regañó mentalmente por haber hablado sin pensar, que idiota. Lentamente regresó a su lado sin hablar más, no vaya ser que dijera otra barbaridad. Pasaron unos momentos y empezó a escuchar gimoteos. Con el mismo cuidado se acercó más a ella y corroboro que estaba llorando casi en silencio. _"Muy bien, Zuko primero le llamas gorda y ahora la haces llorar_ "

-Mai, no hablaba en serio, ya sabes no he dormido muy bien y hable sin pensar. Perdoname, cariño – le pidió.

Mai negó con la cabeza y Zuko reprocho de nuevo. ¿Y ahora qué?

-No es eso, Zuko. Es solo que siento que desde que Republica Unida se está consolidando…tú me has dejado de lado. –

-¿Qué? No, no para nada. – aquí viene su gran temor y eso todavía no nacía la niña – Mai, este tiempo ha sido complicado, tantas reuniones y eso pero... te compensare ¿está bien? Una vez que nazca la niña nos iremos de vacaciones. ¿Qué te parece? –

Se lo pensó unos momentos, si algo así les haría bien. Un buen comienzo para su hija.

-Yo elijo el lugar – dijo y termino de comer. – Termine, volveré a dormir. Es imposible que me haya gustado el pato asado no sabe tan mal. – Se fue a la cama dándole la espalda mientras escuchaba a Zuko dar órdenes a los sirvientes para llevarse las cosas y una vez que se fueron de inmediato volteo y lanzó el palillo con el que se había quedado dando justo donde quería, milímetros arriba de la cabeza de su marido. Sonrió satisfecha al ver a Zuko comprobar la puerta.

-Ahora sabemos que también puede atravesar una puerta de gruesa madera y metal. – dijo – Deja de ver esa puerta y ven a dormir. – terminó señalándole el lugar a su lado.

Aún sorprendido, Zuko fue a su lado, estuvo a nada. Sin duda recordaría por toda vida no decir más incoherencias o volverá insinuar que estaba gorda.

-Ella no tendrá lecciones de defensa de parte tuya – dijo seriamente el Señor del Fuego.

-Ocupate de la Nación, yo me ocupare de lo que puede y no puede aprender Izumi. – terminó Mai.

El señor del Fuego opto por no decir nada más, en serio no quería terminar enganchado a algún lado ni nada.

Antes de que Mai sucumbiera en un sueño profundo sintió el roce los labios de su esposo, con una sonrisa inconsciente y una sensación de completa satisfacción termino por dejarse llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 **Agradecería unos cuantos reviews :3 Por fi :D**

 **-Aly**


End file.
